


Flower Dancing Along The Sea Breeze

by Bass_Line



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: 7KPP Secret Santa 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Sadie wonders why did she even fall for the Pirate Prince of Hise.
Relationships: Arland Princess/Hamin
Kudos: 1





	Flower Dancing Along The Sea Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> For mendedwings on Tumblr.

When Sadie first met 'Prince' Hamin of Hise, her stomach churned as she sank into a perfectly well-mannered curtsy. This elicited boisterous laughter from the pirate, performing a mock bow to acknowledge her presence. 'Perform', it was an apt word to describe the position she was in as a princess, though him indirectly reminding her that wasn't particularly a welcome notion. Hamin proceeded to demand that _she_ entertain him, horrifying her. Forget about how improper it was to entertain someone the Hisean way, the very idea that anyone thought a princess from _Arland_ , of all nations, knew how to even entertain someone. Sadie understood that it showed how unprepared she was for the summit, but there were bigger worries that she had to concern herself with, notably impressing a certain pirate captain.

Sadie gripped the hems of her flowing dress, knuckles turning white as her emerald eyes blazed with rare determination. Abandoning all sense of propriety, she threw her feet up into the air and performed a dreadful version of a kind of Arlish dance she knew to be most suited for informal events. Her cheeks burnt as she danced, the attention she was receiving from the other attendees weighing acutely on her. She didn't know _why_ was she trying to hard to impress a pirate of all people, but she had committed herself in doing so, now it was time to see it through. Sadie ended the dance with a dramatic flourish, her eyes trained on Hamin's expression as she waited with bated breath to his reaction.

To her surprise, he roared with genuine laughter, the twinkle in his eyes betraying his sincere delight at the horrid dance the princess has just performed. He leant in, a devilish smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he examined the princess with false scrutiny. Sadie said nothing, glaring at him directly with as much poise as she could exude as a princess.

"Ah Glitter, what a wonderful dance you showed. To think that was meant for my eyes only too! The sight will be a treasure that I'll never let go." Hamin teased, the nickname he had given to Sadie eliciting a horrified squeak which made him all the more joyous. "Unfortunately, even a pirate like me have to be on my best behaviour. But just you wait, I'll kidnap you back to Hise and make a proper pirate out of you."

"Is that so?" Sadie quirked up an eyebrow, she had quickly realised that in order to deal with a pirate, she had to parcel her words in a different manner while toying on a pirate's base desires. She felt uncomfortable doing so, but this was what the dastardly Lord Derek did in a novel she was recently enamoured with. She covered her lips with a gloved hand, lowering her voice into a seductive purr that would soon render her horrified. "Well then, you'll have to catch me first..."

Sadie didn't know what had come over her, or how did she even manage to reply in such an inappropriate tone. Father would have my head if he knew, the princess thought to herself. She managed to maintain an expression that bordered on bored neutrality, a feat that made Hamin laugh uncontrollably. Sadie wanted to question the pirate and find out why was he laughing so hard, but knew better to.

"Ah Glitter, never go and give a pirate a challenge! You'll find that we're the type to do _anything_ to get that treasure..." Hamin smirked, stroking one of Sadie's curled locks with a gentleness she never expected from a pirate. She was rendered helpless by that uncharacteristic gentleness, and was flustered over it. "... and mark my words Glitter, you're the most sought after treasure of them all."

"How flattering, unfortunately for you, this treasure would remain hidden from the likes of _you_." Sadie dryly replied, relieved that she had secured Hamin's interest from their... less than proper conversation. She sank into a low curtsy, glancing up at Hamin to make it known to him that their conversation for the night would truly end. He chuckled, bowing flashily as the buckles that coiled around his shoes clacked against the tiled floor.

"Believe me Glitter, I'm the best seeker of them all."

* * *

Sadie didn't know what had prompted her to accept Hamin's invitation in spite of Jasper's plans for her that day. By all accounts, wandering around the castle with a pirate, not to mention Hamin of all pirates, was seen as highly inappropriate and she should've stayed in her bed chambers with Jasper. Hamin hummed a jaunty tune as he led the princess down a dimly lit corridor, making some offhand remark about the architecture which Sadie was fairly sure that he was wrong about. She was loathe to admit, but she had found the present company slightly enjoyable. Only slightly, for she refused to admit that she wanted to escape Jasper's lesson as much as she should be present for.

"Oh right, almost forgot! Here's a little something for you Glitter!" The princess felt her cheeks heating up at the mention of the nickname, there was something about it that made her feel warm inside once she had gotten over her initial horror. Sadie didn't know why, and she certainly wasn't going to dwell on it. Not now at least, not when Hamin had generously 'invited' her to explore the castle with him.

"Thanks you for the lovely gift." Sadie replied politely, hiding her delight upon receiving a stone that was the exact colour of her eyes. Hamin was pleased with the reply, and continued to provide false information about the castle's architecture. The princess was soon led to a deserted area of the castle, the pirate soon proclaiming that it was called the forbidden wing by the servants. "It's... rather deserted for a place that's deemed to be forbidden, don't you agree Prince Hamin?"

"Again with the formalities Glitter? No matter, surely there _must_ be a reason to its name! What do you think we should do?" Sadie wasn't sure herself, then she noticed the open window which allowed sunlight to stream in. She had an idea, a dangerous one in fact, but at least Hamin was around to prevent any harm to befall on her. Hopefully, she thought. While Hamin was pondering to what he should do about the forbidden wing, Sadie had made her way to the window and started climb through it. "Storms and stars, what the hell are you doing Glitter?!"

"Can't a princess have some fun in the forbidden wing?" Every fiber of her body screamed no, that what she was doing was completely improper and unbecoming of a princess. However, a soft voice in her head was telling her to climb through the window, to stand on the edge of the castle and take in all the sights the world had to offer. Not to mention that the voice resembled her dear sister's, and Sadie knew that Constance would never lead her astray, no matter how concerning her letter was. She stood on the parapet, never looking down out of fear that she would lose whatever little nerves she had and fall to her death. "Come and join me, your highness."

"... Hahahaha! Oh Glitter, you're giving me a far greater thrill than sailing the high seas!" Hamin shook his head and followed after the princess, gracefully leaping across the window and perfectly landing on the parapet. Sadie held out her hand, her expression poised and the only thing that was appropriate for an Arland princess. "Dare I dream Glitter? _You're_ asking me to dance?"

"Then take it as a dream your highness, for is that not what dreams are for?" After this was over, she needed to lie down, she thought. She knew that it wasn't like her to stray from propriety, and she suspected that she had came down with something nasty for her to be acting out of character. Thankfully for her fragile dignity, Hamin had accepted the offer, soon leading the princess into a precarious dance on the parapet. Sadie was thankful for all the lessons about being graceful that were drilled into her during her childhood, for it helped her maintain a perfect posture while allowing Hamin to venture into wilder territory. "I see that your time as captain proves to be useful."

"Could say the same about those stuffy lessons all princess have! I proudly concede that you're right in saying that even a ship needs a balance between fun and seriousness!" Sadie offered Hamin a smile, one that barely veiled her worries. Sure, she _was_ having the time of her life on the parapet... but it couldn't help her to forget about her sister, about her life in Corval, about how miserable she sounded in her letter. Hamin noticed the unease in the princess's smile, and took a gamble as he dipped her dangerously over the edge.

"Your highness, what exactly are you doing?!"

"C'mon, ignore your fear and thrive in the adrenaline coursing through your blood this very second!"

"I assure you your highness, that what's coursing through my blood is anything _but_ adrenaline!" Hamin gleefully laughed and pulled Sadie back from the edge and into an embrace, pressing her cheek against his broad muscular chest. She blushed, her mind screaming at her to free herself from Hamin. "Y-Your highness?!"

"As fun as dancing with the winds is, there's one last place I want to bring you to, and I simply can't contain my eagerness any longer!" Hamin replied, casually leading the princess back with a graceful twirl and ending their impromptu dance with a bow. Sadie was surprised by how easily Hamin changed topics and steered her back to his whims, not to mention that damn smirk always tugging at his lips. "Shall we be off, Glitter?"

"... Very well, I confess that you've piqued my interest."

* * *

Sadie was helpless when her horse was galloping towards the edge of the cliff, and despite her best efforts, she was unable to come up with a solution to save herself from her impending doom. She wondered if this was what Constance felt back in Corval, unable to save herself no matter how hard she tried when facing death. Sadie shed a tear, a part of her wondered if this was the solution Constance was hinting in her letter, that the only way a princess from Arland could escape the duties shackled to her was through death.

 _'Dear sister, if this is the solution you wish for me to take, then I shall. I only pray that you would be able to escape from your own predicament and meet again for tea...'_ Sadie gripped the reins tighter, afraid to die, but also afraid to actively follow what she wanted, if she even knew what it was. She was about to close her eyes when thundering gallops approached her, a hand shooting out to sharply tug on her reins to stop her horse. "What's-"

"Glitter!" Sadie's horse whinnied with fright, rearing its legs which gave her saviour enough time to pull her out from her saddle and onto his. The princess stared with shock at Hamin, who was absolutely terrified by Sadie's near-death experience. She never expected that the pirate prince could show any expression that wasn't cheerful, then again, her time with him at the gazebo revealed that there was more to him than the confident pirate he was. "Don't do that to me ever again, promise me that."

"Your highness, I-"

" _Please_." Sadie was taken aback, not just by how raw Hamin's single plea was, but also by the sight of the desperation trapped in his tense muscles. The princess nodded solemnly, her gaze never leaving Hamin. For the first time, she truly saw how fragile Hamin really was. He wasn't the captain everyone admired, nor was he the troublemaker the head butler made him out to be. Hamin was merely a man with his own struggles, and would easily shatter the moment someone plunges bad news into his heart.

"... I won't be leaving anytime soon, though I would appreciate it if you could put me down on the ground." Sadie responded, the slight movement of her chest the only indication that she was still shaken from the incident. Hamin grimaced, a hardened stare relenting to allow Sadie to do as she pleased. The princess slid off the saddle, curtsying out of politeness and gratitude for saving her life. "... Thank you."

"I-" Hamin was cut off by Zarad, who rode his horse over to where they were with concern in his dark eyes. He got off from his horse and made his way towards Sadie, with Hamin glowering at his sudden presence. "Did you need something from Glitter?"

"Your highness, I merely wish to express my concern for Her Highness. Why don't you return to inform the rest that Princess Sadie is safe? I'll help her back onto her horse." Hamin wanted to argue, but decided against it and rode his horse back to where the delegates were. Zarad got off his horse and made his way to Sadie's, plucking a thorn out from one of its hooves. "Just as I suspected."

"What's that?"

"A thorn from the Morrick bush, also known as a firethorn. I'm sure you know what are its effects."

"... I can made an educated guess." Sadie may have missed out an important and dangerous conversation while exploring the forbidden wing (she certainly wasn't trying to find the initials Hamin had carved onto the wall, nope, definitely not), but it was enough to unnerve her enough into thinking that perhaps, she wasn't safe at the summit as she first thought. _'First the letter, now an attempt on my life? What's going on at this summit...?'_

"... Princess, please do be careful. There are... _dangers_ outside your bird cage, far more dangerous than the ones you know of." Sadie didn't know what Zarad meant, but before she could ask for an elaboration, she was forced back onto her horse and escorted back by the third prince, permanently ending the conversation.

_'Dear sister... I fear that I'm much more out of my depth than I've imagine...'_

* * *

"There you are, your highness." Sadie remarked as she made her way to where Hamin was, the latter staring at the body of water with a pensive look on his face. He instantly snapped out of from his thoughts, a roguish grin surfacing on his handsome features.

"Ah Glitter, I'm so glad that you're here! Even moreso that you'll be racing on my team!"

"I... confess that I've never been fond of being on a boat, but I would like to think that having a friendly face by my side would make things more tolerable."

"You're a true treasure Glitter, you sparkle more with each day, and make me long for the day when I can finally steal you away from prying eyes." Hamin flashed a reassuring smile, acknowledging the princess's discomfort with boats. Sadie offered him a resigned look, she could think of far worse company than the pirate prince. In fact, he was considered one of the more delightful ones, which said a lot about the delegates present at the summit. "Do you know something? Even with a compass and a brilliant navigator, one can still feel lost at sea."

"Does that happen to you? Often, I mean."

"... There never is really one solid definition on how frequent it has to be for it to be considered a concern." Hamin easily shrugged off Sadie's question, and led her to the boat they would be racing on. She knew that he was evading the question, but decided to let it go. Everyone had skeletons in their closet, and Sadie was aware that some of them were simply too painful to talk about. The rest of Hamin's team were waiting for them, all from Hise. "Meet your team!"

"Isn't it cheating if the whole team's made up of seasoned sailors?"

"It's not cheating, I'm just working with the advantages I have!"

"Oh? What advantage do _I_ bring to the table then?" Hamin smirked, leaning in close to Sadie's ear. She could feel his breath tickling her ear, and her heart hated how it skipped a beat at the gesture.

"You're our motivation to bring in the win, oh glorious Glitter."

"I would like to think that you don't need _me_ to help a group of pirates win a boat race of all events."

"Don't look down on yourself, you're much more than you think you're worth." Sadie shot the prince a wry grin and took a step away from him, rolling up her sleeves as she made her way closer to the boat.

"Are you coming, your highness?"

"Now how can I refuse a delightful request from you?"

* * *

"Would you like to invite someone for tea this week?" Jasper asked, with Sadie mulling over her butler's suggestion. There were so many things for her to do during the third week, notably preparing for her second interview with the Matchmaker. She shuddered, she didn't want to imagine what would happen to her if she was sent home, Father and Mother wouldn't take it very well she foresaw. "Your highness? Are you alright?"

"O-Oh! Inviting someone for tea this week, was it?" Jasper nodded politely, deliberately ignoring Sadie's distracted silence as he waited for her to provide an answer. "Yes, I would like to invite someone for tea."

"Very well, I shall make preparations for the occasion at a later hour. Time has been allocated for us to visit the harbour with regards to the gift exchange, however we must leave immediately." Sadie stood up and followed after Jasper, nearly tripping over her dress as she struggled to walk beside him. The butler said nothing and slowed his pace, such that he was walking behind the princess by an unnoticeable fraction. They soon arrived at the harbour, where merchants had set up their makeshift booths solely for the event.

"Jasper, it's beautiful! There are so many items that I've never seen before."

"Indeed." Jasper acknowledged the princess's childlike curiosity and followed her as she wandered about the makeshift marketplace, never missing a beat even as she ran up to a merchant selling items fit for a pirate. "Your highness, please watch your step."

"S-Sorry, but Jasper, look! Don't they remind you of Prince Hamin?" Sadie's interest was especially caught by a charm from Hise, and felt that it was perfect for a sea captain like him. Jasper offered her a curt nod, which was all she needed to purchase the charm for Hamin. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"I would think you know him best, your highness."

"... I suppose I do, don't I?" Sadie sighed, the more she spent time with Hamin, the greater the pressure was for her to admit that perhaps, she harboured... _feelings_ for the charismatic pirate. By the third week, she didn't find it scandalous that it was a pirate she fell for. If anything, it felt right to her.

No, what she was more worried about was her duty as an Arland princess in relation to Constance's letter. Who should she listen to? Her parents, who had drilled into her the importance of following one's duty, or her beloved sister, who had followed through said duty and was now suffering in a foreign land?

Sadie was scared, so scared that she was making the wrong decisions, that she ruined the happiness of others' at her touch. She couldn't do much about Constance, except to rely on Zarad for whatever little scraps of information he could gather for the princess. The friends she made at the summit were clearly used to the political situation she was thrown into, so her worry for them was quite possibly unnecessary. Hamin, on the other hand, was the one person Sadie was so afraid for. One step out of line, and who knew what would happen to him. Her heart barely survived Constance's departure, Sadie wasn't sure if it could survive Hamin's.

"Your highness, is there anyone else you wish to get a gift for?" Jasper's innocent question broke the princess out from her thoughts, prompting her to stare at the charm in her hand. She sighed, as much as she wanted to hide in her bed chambers and pretend that everything was going alright in her life, she knew that she at least had to get something for her fellow Arland delegate as well as Penelope, Lisle, Zarad and even the ever elusive Lyon.

"My apologies Jasper, I'll be quick."

"Of course, your highness."

* * *

Sadie stared out at the window, fingers locked together as she waited for Hamin at the harbour. She sighed deeply, she had a conversation with Emmett about duty and the response from the earl was... illuminating to say the least. Then there was the second interview with the Matchmaker yesterday, with the Isle native being suitably impressed. A small part of Sadie wished that she had failed the second interview, being forced home sounded appealing as compared to finding an answer on her own.

"Glitter! It's a delight to see you around after that second interview!" Hamin approached the princess, his lips curled upwards as the princess returned his greeting with a brief curtsy. "You know Glitter, when you said that I have to catch you first, I didn't expect you to not run. Unless this is a trap and you're about to whisk me away for tea?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Guilty as charged, but Glitter, bear in mind that I'll only attend _your_ tea sessions."

"How delightful." Sadie replied, staring out at the sea beyond. Hamin noticed the princess's silence, and stood beside her, allowing her a period of comfortable silence. "... What do you see yourself doing after this summit is over? I would like a serious answer please."

"... Glitter, not once have I ever not been serious around you. But okay, I'll say it again. I plan to bring you back with me to Hise, sail the seas with my crew, and perhaps start a family that consists of you yelling me and our kids off for something silly. Hell, maybe it could even be _me_ yelling at you for doing something not even us pirates would do."

"A domestic lifestyle isn't what I expect you to say... then again, this summit is full of surprises."

"... Sadie, you wish for me to speak seriously, so I shall. For you." Sadie didn't dare to look at Hamin, she was afraid of his eyes, they were always said to be the windows to one's soul and right now, she was afraid that whatever was reflected in his eyes would finally cause her to crumble. "I'm proud of you, for coming this far in the summit."

"... I'm a princess from Arland after all, this is at least expected of me."

"Exactly, it's an expectation. You don't have to do so, but you do it anyways. I... I'm aware Sadie, that you have your burdens and conflicts that you're struggling with, and that's okay. I would prefer that you don't struggle by yourself, but... you're being brave by doing it on your own, and that's admirable. I'm not real royalty, so I don't know much about such expectations apart from being better than my dad. I know it's too much to ask for me to be your harbour, but... let it be known that I'm always there for you. Regardless how the winds blow Glitter, I'll be here."

"That's far too much responsibility to place on yourself your highness." Sadie chuckled, daring to steal a glance at the pirate. Hamin was solemn, his emerald eyes brimming with sincerity and worry. She was relieved that she managed to fight the blush that threatened to blossom across her face, no one, not even her sister, had openly told her that they were proud of her for something. "I... I confess that I have feelings for you."

"... Glitter? Could you- could you repeat that?"

"A-Absolutely not! That-!" Sadie gulped, covering her face with a gloved hand. She wasn't the courageous type, and even though she had been preparing herself for days for her improper confession (for women were expected to _receive_ confessions, not the other way around), all Sadie wanted to do was to desert the pirate prince and leave him alone at the harbour. "... That took far too much courage from me, moreso than I could muster."

"And I'm proud of you for saying it Glitter, courage doesn't necessarily have to be flashy or grand. It can be something small, something no one but you know, and that's okay." Hamin replied, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he turned his gaze to the sea beyond. "Best be getting back, eh Glitter? We can always set a date for me to kidnap you later after all."

"... Yes, I suppose that's true."

* * *

"Prince Hamin? That scamp from Hise? Do you have feelings for that boy?" The Matchmaker asked, as though she suspected Sadie for being dishonest towards her feelings for the pirate prince. For once since she arrived at the summit, the princess was completely at ease as she answered the Matchmaker, her voice clear as a bell as she locked eyes with the Matchmaker's.

"Yes, I do have feelings for him." The Matchmaker said nothing, scribbling down a flurry of notes on her papers. Sadie straightened her back, she had come so far now, and as for her decision... she may not have a concrete answer yet, but one thing was for sure. Her sister had never steered her wrong, and as such, Sadie would place complete trust in Constance's letter and follow her heart and a path of her own. The question was _how_ , but that was a question she could answer in the coming weeks with Hamin by her side. _'Hamin... dear lord, I must be out of my mind...'_

"Having second thoughts, your highness?" The Matchmaker asked, as though she could read Sadie's mind. She had a scowl on her face, her eyes hardening as she scrutinised the princess, attempting to detect a hint of falsity in her previous answer. Sadie shook her head vehemently, she loved Hamin even though they were from opposite upbringings, and she knew her love for the pirate was true as his was for her.

"I promise you, I do love him with all my heart."

"Ha! Promises aren't worth a damn thing to an old lady like me." The Matchmaker scoffed, waving away Sadie's insistence with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "Now go, I have many more interviews to finish."

"Thank you." The princess curtsied before leaving the room, and was escorted out by Jasper, who was waiting for her to finish. He had a hint of a smile as they made their way back to Sadie's bed chamber, silently proud of the princess. "Jasper, I..."

"You did well, my lady. Well done."

"... Thank you." Sadie hoped that the butler didn't notice her blush, or at least ignored it out of consideration for her. They arrived at the bed chamber, and before Jasper left, he had informed Sadie of a matter that was troubling in a sense.

"About the matter you've asked me to look into... one of the servants' quarters is missing a few personal items, and a small sack of gold was found hidden in the room."

"I... see." Sadie replied, she didn't know what to make do of the information. Yes, she knew it was important, but she didn't know what importance it served at the summit's events. She felt like she had missed out an important piece of a puzzle she was involved in, and felt her blood growing cold at the thought. "Thank you Jasper, your efforts are very much appreciated."

"I will return in half an hour." Jasper left, leaving Sadie alone with Ria as they prepared for the Matchmaker's Banquet. Sadie tried her best to focus on how she would be announced as a match with Hamin, a smile forming as Ria applied blush to her cheeks.

"Did you make a match with Prince Hamin?"

"How did you-"

"It's obvious, you're always happier whenever you mention him at all! I'm very glad for you my lady, I do love seeing you smile." Ria responded, and for a brief moment, Sadie wondered if there was something Ria was keeping from her. The maid continued to fawn over the princess, beaming to herself the moment she was done with Sadie. "There we go! You look absolutely dazzling my lady, I'm very honoured to serve you as your maid for the summit."

"Thank you Ria, for everything." Jasper knocked on the door, alerting the two women that it was time for Sadie to head to the banquet. Sadie muttered a few more words of gratitude to Ria before leaving her bed chamber with Jasper. They made their way towards the ballroom, with the butler suddenly rushing off for reasons unknown to the princess. Sadie didn't blame him, she could imagine the servants being busier than usual given that it was the banquet. _'Poor Jasper... I wonder if there's anything I could do for him...'_

"Ah, Sadie of Arland. Unattended and alone here in the middle of my hallway. What a surprise." Hearing a deep and amused voice, the princess turned around only to meet one of the Isle's natives. She noted that while he bore similarities to Jasper, his calculating eyes and mocking smile were a clear contrast from Jasper's careful and unreadable self.

"Is this your hallway? Forgive me, I had no idea these halls were portioned out and sovereign."

"Ah, I begin to see why it is your name that is on everyone's lips." The mysterious servant laughed, amused by Sadie's response. The princess was unsettled by the man, especially so given that it was their first time meeting yet the man seemed to know everything about her. "What a great piece of fate that has brought about this meeting. I have long been curious of you."

"I wish I could say the same, but, you of course, have the better of me, as I do not yet know who you are." False courage was something she had learnt to wield in the past three weeks, and Hamin's gentle encouragement of her usage spurred her on even further.

"Trust me, Sadie, when I say that is best for the both of us." Sadie frowned, suspecting that the mysterious man may prove to be a danger to her. What worried her was that she possessed little self-defence skills to defend herself, something she sorely regretted. "But whether your safety and ignorance will remain? Ah, who is to say."

"I begin to suspect a man so eager to seem utterly mysterious has no secrets at all." The Isle native gave her the first genuine smile since he first spoke to her, a smile that was met by the coldest glare Sadie could manage with her bright green eyes. He laughed, a genuine laugh as his purple eyes glimmered with amusement and a hint of warning.

"I think you will find that everyone on this Isle has secrets. Especially those of us born here." He said, tilting his head slightly as his lips curled into the same mocking smile that Sadie was greeted with. "Ah, but I see your gallant knight returns, once again wielding his fierce glare in your defence."

True to his words, Jasper was stalking his way towards Sadie, an icy glare directed to the man. The latter chuckled and disappeared back into the shadows, leaving a confused and unnerved Sadie alone with her butler. The princess wanted to ask him about the mysterious servant, but she couldn't help but feel that it was a sensitive topic for her butler. She decided to not mention the topic at all, and allow herself to be escorted to the banquet where everyone was bustling about, waiting for the Matchmaker to announce the matches.

Sadie glanced over her shoulder to thank Jasper for the escort, but he was gone as usual. Sighing, she listened to the Matchmaker, who announced the matches made at the summit. She tried her best to compose herself when her match with Hamin was announced, but it was plain for all to see that she was thrilled to be matched with the pirate prince. Some of her friends were disappointed, but wished her a happy relationship with Hamin. Then came Hamin himself, who was all smiles as he rushed to pick the princess up and twirl her around in his arms.

"Glitter! Can you believe it?! Us two sailing off together into the sunset while we ditch this summit! It's a reality!"

"Y-Your highness-"

"Hamin." The pirate said as he set Sadie down to the floor, a teasing glint in his eyes as the delegates watched their exchange with indulgent looks. The princess could feel her cheeks heating up at what Hamin was asking her to do, and judging by the look in his eyes, he knew that it was in bad etiquette in Arlish terms.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Call me by my name." Sadie took one look at the pirate prince, who smirked as he waited. The princess sighed, burying her head in Hamin's bare chest and whispered the name he wanted to hear.

"... Hamin." She was expecting him to react, but when he failed to do so, she looked up and saw the once confident pirate embarrassed and lovestruck. Hamin noticed, and sulked for the princess to see. "Is something wrong _Hamin_?"

"Storms and stars Glitter... you'll be the death of me one day..." Hamin muttered, with the princess laughing at his sulking expression. She personally found it adorable and charming in a Hamin sort of way, even though she knew her love would think otherwise. "Ah, looks like we're being herded back to our chambers like sheep. Perfect timing, any longer and I might just swing us off the balcony!"

"Hopefully a prelude to another dance in the sky?"

"Haha! Perhaps, but until then..." Hamin brought Sadie's hand up to his lips, pressing a longing kiss on it before allowing Jasper to escort the princess back to her bed chamber. Sadie subconsciously placed the hand Hamin had kissed over where her heart was, gently closing it into a fist as she smiled giddily. Jasper glanced over his shoulder to see the princess beaming, a slight smile ghosting his lips before returning back to a straight line.

_'... I'm glad for you, my lady.'_


End file.
